vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Penn Zero
Summary Penn Zero is the main protagonist of the Disney XD show, Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero. He is a boy from the suburbs, a student at Middleburg Central High, and a part-time hero whose job is to fill in for those who cannot save the day otherwise. Penn is brave, enthusiastic, and determined. While being a hero doesn't come naturally to him, he tries his best to save the world he's in. As the leader of his team, Penn isn't very confident in his leadership skills, in general not being a fantastic leader, and sometimes he doesn't make wise calls in particular situations. Despite this, he makes sure to listen to Boone and Sashi's suggestions, along with thinking up his own ideas and giving commands. He often notices when something is illogical, pointing in out for others whether in irritation or confusion. Although sometimes Penn gets annoyed with other people's actions, insulting and sassing them, he realizes when he hurts someone's feelings and works to make things right. In other cases, he gets distracted, loving to have fun, but whether by himself or others, he gets back on track. He cares deeply for others, especially those he's close with. If he has to, he'll sacrifice what he cares about to save the day, as he genuinely wants to help others, even if it sometimes means assisting his foes. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 9-B | 8-C | High 6-A Name: Penn Zero, PZ, Cotton Candy (by Sashi), Penn One (by Boone and Phil) Origin: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Gender: Male Age: 14 or 15 Classification: Human, Highschool student at Middleberg Central High, Part-Time Hero Powers and Abilities: Is a good dancer and singer, Sword fighting skills, archery, Fire Manipulation (Dragon and Kaiju forms), Laser vision (Superhero form), Transformation and Merging, Can shoot missiles (Morphy Mech form), flight (Mech, Dragon, and Superhero form), Superhuman Strength, speed, durability, and a great wink (Super form), Can swim and breath underwater as well as creating huge shockwaves when high-fiving someone (Merperson form), Minor toonforce (Clown Form) Attack Potency: Human level | At least Wall level, possibly higher with laser vision (His laser vision, after being refracted off a prism piece, was powerful enough to blow off the side of a retirement home plus blew up a gate) | At least Building level (Can easily destroy buildings down) | Multi-Continent level in his Mech form (Contributed to the Massive Morphy Mech that was capable of blowing up half of the moon in "Massive Morphy Merge Mech") Speed: Human level '''| At least '''Subsonic (About as fast as Speedster and Captain Super Captain) | Unknown At least Human level | Unknown. At least Superhuman Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class 5 (Lifted a bus while protecting Giant Old Lady) | Class T '''in his Kaiju form (Contributed to lifting part of Island city with Boone and Sashi in "3 Big Problems") | '''Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | At least Wall Class | Building Class | Unknown. At least Building Class, possibly higher (Made minor shockwaves while briefly fighting against Rippen and Larry) Durability: Human level | Small Building level (Tanked a giant energy blast from Rippen that as powerful, if not more, than his laser vision) | Building level | Multi-Continent level (Tanked and survived half of the moon crashing into him, albeit he was left unconscious for a bit after that) Stamina: Average Range: Extended range with laser vision (Superhero form) and fire breath (Kaiju and Dragon form), much higher with missiles (Mech Form) Standard Equipment: None Notable (he has his MUHU which allows him to contact his parents in different dimensions but that's all there is to it). In other worlds, he has a sword (most dimensions), A magic flying carpet (Arabian World), a slingshot (Cowboy Dinosaur World), missiles(Mech World), a trident that creates powerful whirlpools and waves (Ocean World), and much more. Intelligence: Shown to be very clever and crafty when it comes to beating his enemies in different universes. Is adaptable to any situation he's in. Weaknesses: Penn can only use the powers and abilities he have by using the MUT, meaning he doesn't have the powers at base unless he's in a particular dimension (this also applies to the other main characters and villains as well, too). Impatient. Has a fear of dying (as of "Totally into your body"). Sockpuppets (Will likely be revealed why in Season 2). Can be arrogant and cocky (though this can be reasonable due to him beating Rippen 50+ times in a row as of Season 1). Key: Human/Other Form(s) | Superhero World/Form | Kaiju World/Form | Massive Mech World/Form ''' '''Note: Some of the dimensions he gets sent to will have him as just a human (or alien and some other in a couple cases). These can be used to refer to his human stats, along with the other main characters too. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Penn Zero Part Time Hero Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Humans Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Slingshot Users Category:Trident Users